Arms of an Angel
by Speedstreek360
Summary: When Orion Pax dies of cancer, Megatron seeks comfort from his husband's brother. Ultra is more than willing to give it and do what he can for his brother's widower. What if it leads to something more?


Okay, so this little ficlet, which will be a two-shot or three-shot, I decided to post after skimming through some of my old works.

**READ BEFORE CONTINUING!**

This is set in Transformers Animated, humanized AU. **_Emphasis on the_ Humanized AU** part, because I will not explain again.

Anyway, disclaimer: Do no own Transformers...(sobs)

Warnings: character death mentioned and explained. also, ANGST!

...

Arms of An Angel Pt. 1

...

The day was dark. The sun was covered by the dark purple clouds, the only light coming from the cracks of lightning, as the rain poured itself into the earth.

The tombstones cast eerie shadows across the ground at each strike, as a crowd dark figures of black surrounded a new one.

Silent tears mixed with raindrops covered their faces. Standing at the edge of the unburied grave, looking down upon the white, ivory coffin, decorated with red roses and the symbol for the police, was a man dressed in full black, his normally well-combed grey hair in an unkempt braid, and loose strands covering over his eyes.

The priest stood at the tombstone, with a bible in hand, reading out a blessing to the dearly departed below.

Megatron felt a hand take his: small, delicate, soft. His eyes moved to look at the child holding his hand. Primal, Optimus' son. Orion's grandson.

And the boy looked like his grandfather, except much smaller, and softer looking. Megatron's own grandson stood next to him also, holding his other hand. Megatron looked away, sealing his eyes shut, as tears tried to break past the lids.

Finally, the coffin was buried, and he watched as the dirt covered the coffin—and the body of one of the kindest souls in this world—as they laid him to rest.

The tombstone had engraved words, carved beautifully into silvery-white marble.

ORION SIRIUS PAX JUNIOR

1999—2056

A GOOD MAN

A LOVING HUSBAND AND FATHER

A LOYAL POLICE OFFICER

GOD BLESS HIS SOUL

…..

The kitchen at Optimus' apartment held a tense atmosphere, as people came over after the funeral.

The kids were watching a movie in the other room, as Optimus and Galvatron spoke with some of the other adults—officers who had worked or trained under Pax, a few old friends of Orion's and some of the family, even Orion's father.

Orion Pax Senior was silent, and his face was like that of a melancholy statue.

Lancer was still dabbing at her eyes at losing one of her children. Optimus was still trying to keep it together, as was Galvatron, but both were on the verge of breaking point. Ultra Magnus…..he just seemed to fade in and out of the crowd, just keeping his head bowed.

Megatron sat far away from the others, more specifically, the staircase. No one bothered to look for him since most knew that he preferred to be alone when he was coping.

He couldn't stop thinking about what had killed his husband. He couldn't understand why Orion was dead, or even why it had to be now. They had been married only for three years. Three years of making up for the lost time they've spent away from each other. And then, one year of hell, when his Orion was diagnosed with leukemia, months of different treatments, pain of not being able to do anything, the rage at the world for taking his lover away, after just getting him back, and so much sadness when his lover tried to remain positive, and act like everything was fine, that it would all turn out okay.

And Megatron foolishly believed it until two weeks ago.

Negative response to treatment, weakness in the legs, coughing up blood, uncontrollable shaking, and ragged breathing in the night, like he couldn't breathe at all.

His last days were spent in a hospital bed, pale, and weak, malnourished and frail. Before he died, he pulled his husband and their children and grandchildren close, shaking uncontrollably with his breathing ragged and hoarse to the point he couldn't say a word to them. And then everything stopped when he slipped away.

Megatron felt empty inside, as he stared at the people coming in and out. Was this some sick punishment for what he's done?

Wiping the oncoming tears, he slowly stood up, and walked down the stairs, and bumped into his lover's father. The two looked at each other for a moment, blue eyes meeting grey. And for once, they felt a sort of truce silently forming between them, as they looked at each other.

Despite the years of rage and hatred between them, this man was still a father and though he hadn't been acting like one, until that incident at the lake, he still felt the pain of losing him. He patted Megatron's shoulder before heading into the kitchen as the fifty-something man moved to the door, and grabbed his jacket, before he walked out the door.

…..

Ultra left the crowd two hours later, grabbing the blue windbreaker his brother had gotten him for a birthday present. It was warm and had the right material to keep him warm in the harshest of cold weather.

But it didn't warm his now cold heart, as he headed out into the rain, picking up his umbrella. And he froze mid-step, when he sees Megatron standing there in his black jacket, the rain causing his hair to stick to his head. He was staring down at something, and was shaking, as he stood there.

Ultra blinked, and stared for a moment, before he saw the man wrap his arms around himself, shaking gently. He heard soft sniffs, and then quiet sobs.

Ultra stared for a moment, before his expression softened. He walked up behind his late brother's widower, placing a hand on the man's shoulder. Megatron jumped at the contact and turned his head slightly to look back. His reddish-brown eyes were swollen. Ultra Magnus saw the pain and sadness his brother's love has been holding in these past two weeks. They just stared at each other for a minute. Then Magnus wrapped his arms around him from behind, taking the shaking hands, in his slightly larger, pale ones. He hushed him softly, holding him close, and giving him a comforting form human contact.

"Come on. I'll take you home," he whispered. Then, Megatron tensed.

"Not…..ready yet…." He whispered gently, barely heard over the pounding raindrops.

Ultra nodded in understanding, "Then you can come with me to my house, and have a drink or two. You can stay as long as you need to."

He opened his umbrella, and allowed Megatron to lean into him as they walked through the rain.

…

The man sat down in a chair as Magnus was preparing coffee in his kitchenette. The widower just sat there, still slightly soaked from the rain pouring outside the window of the frugal apartment. It wasn't like the place he and Orion had lived in together. Maybe that's why Megatron felt safer and more comfortable here.

Despite how small it was, it was a well-organized place. There were a few spare picture here and there, with a living room that had a couch and a television and there was a separate room with an office.

Ultra Magnus came out with two cups of coffee in his hands and set one mug with a smart-alec saying on it.

"Here. I had some dark roast left over," Magnus said, dressed in a plain white t-shirt and wearing his uniform pants that still had the gun holster on them.

Megatron sighed, "Thanks."

"I just knew you liked it bitter and dark," Magnus replied, as he took a sip of his own.

The slightly younger man nodded, "Hard to believe you still remembered my favorite blend of coffee…." He snorted, running a finger over the rim.

"Well, seeing as you always asked me and Orion to buy so much of it, how could I forget?" he gave a small smirk, while Megatron just rested his forehead against the palm of his hand. The older man immediately became concerned, gently placing a soothing on the other man's, "Are you okay?"

The bitter laugh coming from the silver-haired man caused bumps to form along Magnus' skin, before Megatron answered, "Am I okay? Honestly Magnus, I don't know if I'll ever be _okay_ again after this. Even if I could reach the lowest degree of _okay_, I would still never be it, so why bother asking me?"

"Megatron," Magnus said softly, "Being bitter and sad about it, isn't going to help anyone, especially yourself."

"Like I care anymore. One and a half years of treatments, some of the best scientists working on the case and all that results from it is my husband dead. After all the pain, and bullshit we went through just to be together and now this…this happens…" Megatron buried his face in his arms, "Tell me Magnus, tell me this, what the hell did we do wrong? What have Orion and I done to be torn apart until Death comes to finally take me? And Lord knows how long that would take…"

"Megatron," Magnus placed a hand on the younger man's back, " Megs. This isn't your fault and griping about it won't bring Orion back. Believe me, I know…" he rubbed the man's back gently, "You just need time to mourn and heal. Not beat yourself up about something beyond your control."

"I just…." Megatron pushed the hand away, "I….I….I feel like I just had someone tear out my hear and shove a dozen needles into it…" Magnus watched as the tears started to slide.

The older man stared, before he gently reached out and made him face him, "…..do you want me to take you home or to Optimus' home?"

"…..No….I can't…" Megatron whispered, with a small sniff, "I….I can't deal with it…too much to remember."

"Okay…Okay….." Magnus said softly, soothingly like an adult would their child, "…I..I do have a guest room if you wish to stay here for a while. It's not much like your home I'm sure, but…Hopefully it's enough…I mean if you that is what—"

"Thank you."

Magnus looked at him, a little surprised by the gratitude shining in those deep eyes. Once, way back in their younger years, Magnus would have been delighted and dazzled when those eyes looked his way with happiness and mischievousness….

They still did to this day and counting.

"You're welcome. Take as much time as you need here Megs. My home is your home," Magnus said softly to his brother's widower, while he silently thought:

_Primus Orion, why did you have to go and leave him behind?_

He knew it was out of his control who died and who lived, but he felt like his heart was breaking to see his brother's husband so alone and looking on the verge of breaking….it drove Magnus crazy with worry over it. Megatron had always been a strong person, ever since they had been friends in their high school days. But now? He looked as frail as porcelain.

He watched helplessly as Megatron buried his head in his hands and looked down into his coffee.

As Magnus watched him, he could only hope that in time, with help and support, Megatron would get over this. And yet, Magnus though he never not even his own brother, still hadn't gotten over the love he had for the younger man before him.

….

To Be Continued…..

...

In case you are wonder, Orion and Megatron both were married to someone else that they ended up divorcing. They each have their own child, and their sons ended up married as well and having children. Only difference is, Galvy's wife died, while Prime's wife divorced him. Just to be clear.

Please review. Before I go psycho. (eye twitches)


End file.
